Soñé
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: He estado soñando con que tú has soñado conmigo y estoy seguro que esto se trata de amor. [AU Slightly medieval].


_— Seung... ¡Seung!_

 _Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese chico con el que soñaba cada noche desde hace algo de tiempo._

 _Jamás lo había visto en persona, sólo estaba en sueños, no sabía si tendría algún significado, tampoco entendía porque aparecía en sus sueños si él era un hechicero y no cualquier hechicero, él era de los más poderosos que había; se suponía que él podía controlar todo, hasta sus sueños. Pero no, siempre aparecía ese moreno con ojos llenos de brillo y con la sonrisa más pura y sincera que nunca había visto. Al principio se preguntaba si también sería un hechicero que se colaba a sus sueños._

 _Había tenido toda clase de sueños con ese chico desde perversos y lujuriosos, a dulces e incluso tristes y desgarradores, en esos sueños se había desde excitado, hasta incluso despertado llorando. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico que no conocía le hiciera tener todo un mar de emociones?_

 _— ¡Seung, vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir allá!_

 _El día de hoy era un sueño agradable, parecían estar en un campo, el pasto era realmente verde que parecía un cuento de hadas. Aquel chico lo llamaba, estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Avanzaba a paso lento observando con detalle, pues sólo en sus sueños podía verlo y realmente valía la pena._

 _— ¡Date prisa, Seung! —Se había acercado a él tomándolo de la mano tirando muy levemente de ella. Más Seung no se movió, llamando la atención del moreno. — ¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó al ver que sus intentos para que lo siguiera no resultaban mientras soltaba su mano._

 _Seung se quedó callado unos segundos mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — ¿Cuál es tú nombre?_

 _Había muchas, demasiadas cosas que quería saber de él, pero con sólo saber su nombre bastaba para encontrarlo, para saber si era real. Un silencio los albergó durante unos momentos, el moreno sólo le sonrió dulcemente sin apartar la vista en ningún momento._

 _—Parece que ya es hora de despertar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Abrió sus ojos completamente de golpe. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre que preguntaba quién era, si era real o cualquier cosa relacionada con él; despertaba o el chico decía que era momento de despertar. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Y la más importante, ¿era real? ¿O sólo era producto de su imaginación? Aunque la idea de que fuera producto de su imaginación, la descartaba totalmente, aquel chico era demasiado puro y lindo para ser producto de su imaginación, debía estar en algún lado, en algún pueblo. Pero, ¿dónde? Habías demasiados pueblos y demasiadas personas.

Se levantó sacudiendo su cabeza, era muy temprano para pensar esas cosas, además tenía que ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para sus pociones. Odiaba ir al pueblo, odiaba los lugares con mucha gente, a pesar de que era de los hechiceros más poderosos, el sólo utilizaba magia para practicar y protegerse en caso de peligro, nunca le daba un mal uso.

Odiaba el pueblo porque era ruidoso, había personas caminando por todos lados, algunas de esas personas querían invadir su espacio personal, prefería un millón de veces estar encerrado en su casa, pero tenía que hacer excepciones para salir a buscar víveres.  
Tenía que comprar no sólo algo de comida, hace tiempo atrás había escuchado que un gran hechicero por medio de cuarzos pudo hacer hechizos sin la necesidad de usar tantos ingredientes como normalmente se hace, además de que supuestamente cada cuarzo tenía diferente modo de ser empleado, a Seung le dio una curiosidad inmensa la cual lo llevó a querer comprar algunos, si eso era verdad, compraría tantos como pudiera y así evitaría salir de casa.

Comprar víveres era sencillo, siempre iba al lugar donde estuviera más solo y la persona a cargo no estuviera interesada en entablar una conversación. Ahora venía por lo que realmente había ido, los cuarzos.  
Se acercó a algunas cuantas tiendas donde normalmente compraba, pero cada una de ellas parecía no tener ni idea de lo que buscaba, ¿acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Aún no llegaban?

— ¡¿Eres tú, Seung?! —Dijo una voz levemente ronca y notablemente emocionada. — ¡Seung! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! —Gritó algo lejos mientras se acercaba cada vez más hasta donde estaba Seung. Era nada más que Jean o como el mismo se hacía llamar "JJ". Seung es cuanto lo escuchó trató de escabullirse, pero no tuvo éxito, pues ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él. No entendía porque le hablaba tan animadamente si Seung lo odiaba y Jean sabía perfectamente que era odiado; tal vez era torpe y lo olvidaba o era increíblemente estúpido y lo ignoraba, Seung le apostaba a lo segundo. — Veo que aún no eres de muchas palabras… Tal vez sea que estés buscando algunos cuarzos. —Dijo JJ en voz pícara cuando notó que el azabache parecía ignorarlo.

Así que Jean sabía, francamente no recordaba si él le había dicho acerca de eso. — ¿Qué sabes acerca de los cuarzos? —Sin embargo aún seguía interesado en lo que podían hacer.

— Mi querido amigo~ Lamento decirte que todavía no llegan aquí. —El de ojos azules hablaba muy animadamente, lo cual el otro no entendía, ¿cómo podía estar estúpidamente feliz sin razón alguna? Le daba náuseas. — Pero si tanto las quieres, puedes ir al pueblo vecino, escuché que Mickey tiene algunas. Yo iré dentro de dos días, ¡Podemos ir jun-...

Pero antes de que Jean pudiera terminar, el azabache lo había golpeado justo en la cara. Ni loco iría con ese idiota. Aprovechó que el de ojos azules parecía reincorporarse del golpe para irse.

Si Jean iría dentro de dos días tenía que ir al otro pueblo ya. Era raro que él quisiera ir a otros pueblos por su propia cuenta, pero sentía que algo le llamaba, sentía una fuerte corazonada de que debía ir a ese pueblo; pero no podía irse así nada más, tenía que arreglar unas cosas en casa, además no podía irse así sin nada. Regresaría a casa y se iría en la mañana.

.

.

.

 _— Se… ung…_

 _Esa voz, ese aroma y ese tacto que sentía, sabía perfectamente a quién correspondía, abrió sus ojos lentamente los cuales se abrieron todo lo que pudieron cuando vio al mismo chico protagonista de todos sus sueños sobre él, con una expresión claramente erótica. Se mordió el labio al saber qué clase de sueño tendría esa noche._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al despertar en la mañana siguiente, aunque vivía solo, se sentía con mucha vergüenza al estar lavando su ropa interior en la mañana por la clase de sueño que tuvo. Pero no podía negarse que le encantaba soñar con ese moreno y en especial esa clase de sueños.  
Sacudió su cabeza al notar que volvía a recordar su sueño, era demasiado temprano para pensar en esas cosas, además tenía que ir al otro pueblo vecino por los dichosos cuarzos. Tampoco era como si empacara demasiado, pero era mejor estar prevenido.

El pueblo estaba aproximadamente a una hora caminando, no contaba con una carreta, mucho menos con un caballo, así que iría caminando, no le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba caminar por el bosque solo, pues le resultaba tan relajante. 

Le gustaba tanto caminar por el bosque que no notó que ya estaba cerca del pueblo vecino, ¿tan pronto había llegado? Qué más daba, encontraría rápido los cuarzos y se iría, JJ le había dicho que los tenía Mickey, sólo esperaba que no estuviera su molesta hermana. No tenía nada en contra de ella, sólo odiaba a las personas que invadieran su espacio personal tan libremente.

La suerte de que en ese pueblo nadie lo conociera era que muchos ni se tomaban la molestia de mirarlo, haciéndolo pasar totalmente desapercibido. Si bien recordaba el hogar de Mickey estaba cerca de una fuente; caminó unos diez minutos más y la encontró, todo estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que esperaba. O eso creyó hasta que llamó a Mickey.

— Pero Jean, me dijo que tú los tenías. — Ahora resultaba que Mickey no tenía ningún cuarzo, estaba algo molesto, no quería que su visita al pueblo fuera en vano, no quería irse con las manos vacías.

— No sé qué te dijo Jean y no me importa, pero ya no tengo cuarzos. Se acabaron muy rápido el mismo día que llegaron. —Dijo tan seco y frío como pudo mirando con recelo al azabache.

— ¡Mickey, no seas así con Seung! —Se escuchó una voz femenina que venía detrás del moreno. Seung sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba por lo que hizo una mueca algo disgustada cuando la escuchó. — No le hagas caso a mi hermano, Seung. —En cambio la morena parecía estar totalmente emocionada de verlo. — Es cierto que ya no tenemos cuarzos, pero nosotros no tenemos. Esta mañana Chris me dijo que le sobraron algunos, ¡podrías ir con él! ¿Si te acuerdas donde vive?

¿Cómo no acordarse? De personas como Christopher no te olvidas, no importa lo que intentes. El azabache, no agradeció, sólo asintió y se marchó, recibió un par de insultos de Mickey pero los ignoró totalmente. Encontrar al rubio sería fácil, sólo ocupaba saber dónde pasaban muchas mujeres.

— ¡Seung, tanto tiempo! —Sí, realmente fácil. El rubio se le acercó, estaba a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo, pero por suerte logró hacerse a un lado. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Chris no parecía molesto al saludo evadido, quien sabía el nombre y conocía la cara de Seung, bastaba para saber que no era una persona muy amigable.

— Estoy aquí por los cuarzos. —Dijo sin rodeos, ya quería irse a encerrarse en su casa y no salir a menos que sea por víveres.

— Están adentro. —Señaló su casa la cual se encontraba atrás de ellos. — Espera aquí. —Dijo para entrar a su casa, no se molestó en invitarlo a pasar, pues estaba seguro que el otro lo rechazaría completamente.

El azabache se quedó parado ahí afuera, miró alrededor un poco mientras esperaba a que el otro regresara con lo pedido, miraba desinteresado de un lado a otro, no había muchas personas pasando alrededor.

— ¡Volví! —Gritó el rubio posicionándose frente a él con una pequeña bolsa.

Seung se sorprendió, eso fue realmente rápido, pero entre más rápido mejor. El rubio le sacó algunos cuarzos enseñándolos al azabache y diciéndole para qué servía cada uno y su significado. El de ojos rasgados dejó de prestarle atención cuando entre una mirada de reojo lo vio y no pudo dejar de verlo. Era tan raro cuando sus ojos se abrían completamente pues rara vez algo le sorprendía o le emocionaba, pero ahora lo estaba. Ahí estaba el chico de sus sueños, como no dejaría de verlo, ni disimulaba para nada, lo seguía con la mirada, pues era él. ¡Era él! ¡ERA ÉL! Hasta podía decir que se emocionó. Era exactamente como en sus sueños, piel morena, ojos grandes y bonitos, cabello lacio y con esa sonrisa tan dulce y pura que parecía que nunca se iba de su cara. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sus manos sudaban.

 _"¡Te encontré!"._

— ¿Quién es él? —Pensó en voz alta llamando la atención del rubio, el cual dejó de hablar sobre los cuarzos y miró en dirección a donde miraba el otro.

— ¿Te refieres al chico de gafas azules? —No sabía a cuál de los dos chicos que estaban ahí se refería. —Se llama Yuuri, trabaja como costurero, se dice por ahí que ha hecho algunos trajes para el príncipe Viktor. —Dijo muy picarón y susurrando un poco.

— ¿Qué? No, yo hablaba del otro. —Dijo arqueando las cejas, ni siquiera había visto al otro chico que estaba con el moreno.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es Phichit! — El rubio conocía absolutamente a todos en el pueblo, no importara que no les hablara, los conocía. Seung cuando escuchó su nombre sonrió con ternura, pues se esperaba que un chico tan lindo como el moreno tuviera un nombre igual de lindo. El más alto al verlo así siguió hablando. — Es campesino, todos los días va al campo, de seguro ahora mismo va para allá.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, pues era exactamente igual a sus sueños, con su piel morena, sus ojos grandes llenos de vida y con la sonrisa más linda y cálida que jamás había visto. Ni escuchaba lo que seguía contándole el rubio, estaba completamente embobado mirando al moreno. El cual parecía despedirse del chico de lentes y empezaba a marcharse; Seung reaccionó, no podía perderlo de vista, todas las noches soñaba con él y cuando estaba despierto soñaba con conocerlo, soñaba con el dormido o despierto y ahora que lo había encontrado, no quería dejarlo. Empezó a caminar a paso lento siguiéndolo, parecía un sonámbulo.

Christopher se sorprendió al verlo tan ido, antes de que se fuera lo sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo, no le dijo nada, sólo le entregó la pequeña bolsa con los cuarzos con una gran sonrisa.

El azabache lo miró confundido, tampoco dijo nada, ni siquiera agradeció, sólo las guardó y empezó a caminar ahora a pasó más rápido, pues no quería perderlo, no quería que todo se esfumara como en sus sueños.  
Cuando ya estaba más cerca del moreno, redujo su caminar para que no sospechara que lo seguía, lo siguió un poco más hasta que llegaron a una pequeña huerta. Tenía que encontrar la manera de acercarse a él, pero, ¿cómo? Sentía que el chico temblaría de miedo al sólo verle. Y sí…

 _"¿Él soñará conmigo…?"._

Había una posibilidad de que fuera mutuo, que ambos se soñaran. Pero tenía que pensar en algo por si no era así, no podía arriesgarse a poner toda su fe sólo en una hipótesis. Pero la idea de que el moreno también soñara con él lo hacía feliz, que existiera la posibilidad de que el moreno también preguntara por él, se sonrojara por él, su corazón latiera por él.

— ¡Phichit! ¡Al fin llegas! Necesito que riegues la cosecha, por favor. —Gritó un señor alto y delgado con cabello largo y grisáceo sujetado en una especie de cola de caballo.

 _"Campesino"._

Era cierto, se había olvidado completamente de que era un campesino, ¿un simple campesino podía soñar con un poderoso hechicero que no conocía? Lo dudaba. Pero no importaba que el moreno no soñara con él, estaba en ese pueblo, estaba con el moreno, no podía perder la oportunidad.

— ¿Necesita algo?

El azabache giró su cabeza y vio al señor de hace rato, se había quedado tan embobado con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que parecía un acosador, pues el señor lo miraba bastante enfadado y también su tono de voz parecía molesto. — Yo…

— Un momento… —Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, parecía algo incrédulo, hasta su semblante cambió. — ¿Eres de la realeza? —Le preguntó bastante aturdido. Pues Seung al ser hechicero y de los más poderosos vestía bien; hechiceros o realeza ambos eran respetados así que no le importó al azabache. — Lo siento mucho, no es normal que pasen por aquí personas como usted. —Cambió totalmente a un tono más respetable. — ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Seung sonrió con algo de burla al ver como cambiaba su tono con él, le tenía miedo. Podía aprovechar lo que había dicho, ese señor parecía estar a cargo del moreno. Giró su cabeza hacía donde estaba el moreno. — Déjeme hablar con su campesino.

El más alto lo miró confundido, al sentir que el azabache lo miró con cejas fruncidas, asintió levemente y fue en dirección a donde se encontraba el moreno. — ¿Phichit? —Le llamó ya más cerca del moreno y en voz algo baja, pues sentía que el de ojos rasgados lo espiaba.

— ¿Qué pasó, Celestino? — El moreno ladeó la cabeza confundido al ver al mayor bastante agitado.

— Alguien quiere hablar contigo. — Apuntó con la cabeza discretamente al chico que estaba a lo lejos, pues no quería ser demasiado obvio. Lo cual no sirvió mucho pues Phichit giró completamente su cabeza apuntando y preguntando si era él. Celestino no tuvo más remedio que suspirar. — Phichit, ¿lo conoces? —Le preguntó más serio y fijando su vista en él.

El moreno se estremeció un poco al escuchar el tono en que el mayor lo dijo, pues parecía ser algo malo. — No… Pero estaré bien, te preocupas demasiado, Celestino. —Sonrió al terminar de decir eso tratando de calmarlo.

El moreno se sentía nervioso, no sabía quién era, nunca lo había visto y decía que quería hablar con él. Empezó a caminar a donde estaba el chico bien peinado y con ropas finas, al verlo de inmediato supo que debía ser alguien importante; se sintió un poco mal, pues en cambio el, su ropa estaba toda desarreglada y con algo de tierra y su cabello aunque era lacio, igual estaba algo desarreglado.

Seung vio al moreno acercarse lentamente, parecía que estaba nervioso, lo cual lo hizo sonreír un poco, pues hasta tímido lucía adorable.

— ¿M-me habló?

Escuchó que dijo el moreno y Seung se sonrojó sólo por eso, pues su voz era tan clara, ya la había escuchado en sus sueños y de diferentes maneras, pero ahora era tan audible; tenía al verdadero Phichit en carne y hueso, era real, no se desvanecería como en sus sueños. — Soy Seung-gil Lee. —Se presentó, pues al ver las expresiones del moreno y la manera en la que le habló sus esperanzas de que soñara con el de desvanecieron.

— ¡Ah! Mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, mucho gusto. — Reaccionó rascándose su nuca entre risas algo nerviosas e inclinando su cabeza un poco en una especie de reverencia. — Disculpe que le pregunte tan de repente, pero... —Seguía rascándose la nuca, estaba bastante nervioso e inquieto las cuales disfrazaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. — ¿Necesita algo de mí...?

— ¡Sé mío!

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _Antes que nada, quiero decir que Yuri On Ice y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de las adorables Kubo y Yamamoto._

 _¡AL FIN LO HICE! Siempre quise escribir un fic de estos dos uvu Los amo y pues al principio pensé en dejarlo como one-shot, pero creo que tiene material para tener más capítulos que aún no sé cómo seguirá, no debí aún publicarlo... Pero mi impulso de idiotez no me dejaba en paz(?)_

 _También quiero decir que no soy fan de Steven Universe (ni siquiera lo he visto). Lo digo porque enseñé este capítulo a una amiga para que me diera su opinión y cuando leyó lo de los cuarzos me empezó a preguntar si me gustaba Steven Universe… Y la neta ni idea con esa serie…_

 _Estoy escribiendo nuevas historias cuando no puedo terminar las que ya tengo... Soy un fraude(?)_

 _En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿No? Okay :v_


End file.
